Star wars the Expendables Episode II: Attack of the Clones
by Boobymitch
Summary: 10 years after the events of Naboo, Senator Padme Amidala is being hunted down by an assassin and its up to jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker and the Expendables to make sure she is safe and they will soon discover a secret army created by the Republic.
1. Asassination Attempt and Old Friends

**Coruscant**

Above Coruscant, two Naboo starfighters are guarding a Naboo transport ship as they enter the planet surface and land on a platform, then the two pilots then exit their cockpits as one kept her helmet on while the other one took his off.

"Well we did it," said the pilot without his helmet as he gazed at the transport as the ramp slid down as two guards are guarding as a woman is about to get off it.

"I guess I was wrong, there was no danger."

But the pilot said it to soon as the ship then exploded as the two pilots and their astromech R2, were the only survivors as the pilot with the helmet on ran towards the woman and takes her helmet off as it was Padme as she says, "cortna!"

"Senator, I'm so sorry, I failed you."

"No," said Padme as Cortna died in her arms.

"Senator, we must leave, theres nothing more we can do," said the pilot as she then walked towards them as they got on a speeder and left.

Over at a cliff, a woman is seen leaving as her companion was looking through his binoculars and couldn't believed it and then radioed someone, "Hey Boss, the Senator is alive, what do we do now?"

**Chancellor Palpatine's Room**

Later on in the Chancelor's Chamber, Palpatine is having a conversation with Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki Adi Mundi as Senator Padme Amidala walks in along with the pilot, R2, and her colleges.

"Ah Senator, much danger you have been in, but great it is to see you it is," said Yoda happily.

"does anyone know who's behind this attack?" asked Padme angrliy.

"We don't know exactly, but we expect it to be the work of some bounty hunters or mercenaries, but were still looking in to the matter," answered Mace assuringly.

"I believe Count Dooku is behind this," suggested Padme.

"He's a political scoundrel, but not a murderer," said Mundi

"Yes, even though Count Dooku was once a jedi, he wouldn't stoop to a level like that," agreed Mace.

"Then we need to do something," said Padme.

"That has already been taking care of, you will be protected by two jedi, perhaps you know them as Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes of course Chancellor, but..." said Padme before she was interrupted.

"My apologies Senator, but I wasn't finished, along with those two, you will also be under protection of the highly trained, well known group of mercenaries known as the Expendables, perhaps you know them as well?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes Chancellor, thank you."

Padme and her group then return to their quarters as Mace says, "I think its a good call for the Expendables to be protecting the Senator, they are a very impressive group."

"Indeed they are master jedi, now if you may please return to your council chambers, I must rest."

**Elevator heading to Padme's room**

In an elevator, heading up to Padme's chamber, the Expendables are waiting till the elevator stops as they are talking to each other.

"Man, I can't believe were gonna be protecting a senator," said Brock

"Oh yeah, this will be a whole lot easier than that time at Byss, when we all got stuck in that pit trap by that drug lord," added Christian.

"For the record Bishop, I didn't fall down that hole and I rescued you guys remember?" asked Daniel

"Answer: Of course Daniel, the pit just didn't have a thing for goats."

Everyone laughs as Daniel is about to explode but calms down as he remains quiet as their newest rookie Billy says to Bryan, "Its ok Daniel, their just jealous because you saved us and not the other way around."

"Well Gerardo, what do you think?" asked Bobby

"think about what?" asked Gerardo back

"About Senator Amidala or Padme?" asked Bobby

"Well, I haven't seen her in 10 years Bobby, but we'll just have to find out what happens," answered Gerardo

Then the elevator stops as they enter the room and see Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme, and the pilot sitting together talking to each other till they noticed them.

"Guys, is that you?" asked Anakin

"Well if I be damned, its Anakin Skywalker," said Gerardo as the two of them walk over to each other and embrace.

"Look at you Anakin, a jedi."

"Yeah well lookat you, your getting a bit older aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm getting there, Obi Wan, how are you doing?" asked Gerardo as he shook Obi Wan's hand.

"Well I've been training Anakin and its sorta been going well," answered Obi Wan

"Haha, I got you," said Gerardo as he looked at Padme.

"Well look at you, you went from being a queen, to a senator."

"Its good to see you again Gerardo," said Padme as she hugged Gerardo.

"Alright, now to interrupt this reunion, but we got some work to do, so if you don't mind can we please sit back down," said the pilot.

"Okay, but first, who are you?" asked Bobby.

"I'm Captain Typho, you probably know my uncle Captain Panaka," answered Typho

"Yeah, he helped us escape and retake Naboo ten years ago, " said Brock

"Indeed, he still talks about you all to this day, now back to business, as you all know, we have a killer on the loose," said Typho

"This we already know, but who would target Padme here?" asked Daniel

"Unknown, but heres a video footage of the explosion," answered Typho as he showed the footage.

They see the video footage of the explosion, as Typho kept replaying it for them till Gerardo got up, "Hm, doesn't look like a normal explosion to me. Bishop what do you think?"

"By the looks of how it exploded, it wasn't charges but something to do with the fuel."

"Hows that?" asked Typho.

"Maybe someone got drunk on juma juice and took a piss in the fuel line," answered Bishop jokingly.

Everyone then did a short chuckle except for Obi Wan and Typho.

"But in all seriousness, I think someone tampered the Fuel Line and combined it with the chemicals to create thermal charges," said bishop seriously.

"but that's impossible Christian, we made sure who we allowed to board the ship and besides that there was no explosion of the trip there," said Padme.

"Of course, but this is different, this one had to go to the engine, so by the time you guys landed, the shards have already reached the fuel line," said Christian.

"And Senator, I'm pretty sure someone boarded the ship before all of you arrived at the hanger and planted that," chipped in billy.

"Billy is that you?" asked Padme.

"It is your majesty, oh I mean Senator, I resigned and joined the group when I met them on Nar Shadda," answered Billy

"Thats right, its a shame you had to leave the Royal Guard Billy, you were a great soldier," said Padme.

"Well regardless of all of this, the senator is still in danger," said Typho.

"Right, I swear Padme, I'm gonna find whoever is trying to kill you and bring them to justice," said Anakin.

"That's right, and we'll be doing that as well," agreed Gerardo.

"even though it is helpful to find the assassin, but our main priority is to protect the Senator, so that's what we'll do," said Obi Wan.

"Complaint: Ah the waiting game, wonderful," complained HK.

"Yeah, we should go find him," agreed Daniel.

"No, Obi Wan is right, we have to protect the senator, so thats what we'll do," said Gerardo as he looks at Padme and smiles at her while she smiles at him.


	2. The Chase

**Coruscant**

In Padme's apartment, Anakin, Obi Wan, and the Expendables are guarding the entrance of her room as each of them are doing random conversations.

"You know Brock, even though you suffered that injury five years ago, it still gives me the creeps," said Christian.

"What my ear?" asked Brock.

"hell yeah dude, that shit is fucked up man," said Christian.

"Well at least I've been injured in a fight, unlike you, Mr. injuring myself by falling down some stairs," joked Brock.

"Oh haha that's very funny, at least my injury doesn't show," replied Christian jokingly.

At another conversation is Daniel and Hk as Daniel asks, "Hey HK, how come you've been in a bad mood today?"

"Answer: Well Daniel, considering the fact that we have to wait out our target easily angers me and the fact that you not acting like my friend makes it even worse!"

Daniel looks a bit angered but confused as he then looks up and asks calmly, "Is it because I didn't invite you over on Thanksgiving?"

"Answer: Maybe."

"Well tell you what HK, if you can stop this bad mood swing and hopefully after the mission, you can come over my place for Christmas," assured Daniel.

"Exclamational Question: Can I beat up Santa Claus!?"

Daniel looks around a little bit and then says, "Deal," as he shakes HK's hand.

After that, Gerardo and Billy have a conversation as Gerardo saw Billy look at a hologram version of a woman.

"Who's that?" asked Gerardo.

"Oh, that's my girlfriends sir," answered Billy.

"she's pretty," complimented Gerardo.

"thank you sir," said Billy.

"You know Billy, for the past ten years that you've been with us you have done many amazing things, you remind me of all of us back in our younger days, well at least one is not old yet," said Gerardo.

"You mean Bobby sir?" asked Billy

"Yeah, he's only 21, he's still got plenty of more good years in him, but anyways, I believe there was something you wanted to tell me before we got the call to do this mission?" asked Gerardo

"Yes sir, after this mission sir, I'll be resigning from duty and returning to Naboo for my girlfriend sir," answered Gerardo.

"well that's understandable Billy, your a great kid and its going to be a shame to lose you, but I wish you a happy life after this, besides your better off having your own life not this, not with old legends like us," said Gerardo.

"Oh no sir, you guys are not as old as you think, that is why I joined this group ten years ago, you guys are still talked about to this day, so your legend will never go old and will never die sir," said Billy.

Gerardo then patted him on the shoulder and then walked off.

**In a balcony somewhere in Coruscant**

In a Balcony, the woman and man, seen at the explosion, walk towards two shadows as the woman says, "the explosion was a success but the senator is still alive."

"Then it looks like we'll have to take a different approach," said one of the shadows with a accent.

"What would you have in mind Boss?" asked the man.

"Take these and plant them in her room," said the other shadow that looks like he's wearing armor as he hands them a jar of some poisonous creatures.

"And zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

"The same with you too, Hector, do not fail me or any of the Sangs."

Zam then plants the two creatures in a droid as it left heading towards Padme's apartment.

**Padme's Apartment**

Back at Padme's apartment, Bobby and Gerardo are talking to each other as they are looking out the window.

"I saw you talking to Billy earlier, what was it about?" asked Bobby.

"About his girl, well Billy is going to leave us after this mission and go back to her on Naboo," answered Gerardo.

"Its a shame, he was a really good kid," said Bobby.

"Yeah I know, A..."

But before Gerardo could say anything, he heard Obi Wan yell out, "I sense it too," as he along with Bobby ran to the door and see Anakin kill two creatures and Obi Wan leaping at a droid through the window.

Then the other Expendable members came in as Christian asked, "what happened!?"

"Another assassination attempt, come on we need to follow that droid!" exclaimed Gerardo as they all ran out and got into a speeder and went after them.

They both see Obi Wan hanging on to the droid as it was shot down as Obi Wan fell into Anakin's speeder.

"Hey guys, I just saw two speeders, one going into the private area, the other one going to the crowded area!" exclaimed Obi Wan

"We'll get the one thats going to a private area, you get the one in the crowded area!" exlaimed Gerardo as they seperated.

They then catch up to the lone speeder as Gerardo commanded, "HK, shoot him down."

"With pleasure."

Hk then shoots down the speeder as it crashes and the guys land and exit the vehicle.

The driver, Hector, then gets out as Gerardo grabs him, during that, Billy sees somebody running and goes after him.

Gerardo then slams Hector to a wall as he says, "Why are you trying to kill our friend?"

Hector then smiles as he hears weapons cocked as the guys see alot of mercenaries surrounding them and one of them holding Billy hostage.

"Billy?" asked Gerardo.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought I saw one of the assassins."

"Well Well, the legendary group, the Expendables, its an absolute honor to meet you all," said the man with the accent as he stepped forward.

"Okay, who the hall are you?" asked Bobby.

"Ah yes, I' am Vilain, leader of the Sangs, and you have one of mine hostage."

"So do you," argued Brock

"Right, well I'll make you a deal, give me back my man, and I will return yours, unharmed."

"Don't do it sir," said Billy as he got punched in the stomach.

"Alright, go on get," said Gerardo as he let him go.

"Alright, we gave you your man back, now let him go," said Daniel.

"Uh Uh, drop your weapons, get down on your knees, and lay face first to the ground." commanded Vilain.

"Do it guys, we don't have a choice," said Gerardo as the guys start doing that.

"Exclamation: I swear, if any of you lay a hand on him, I will hunt you down and personally exterminate you!"

Then a transport ship shows up picking up the Sangs as Vilain asked billy, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not!"

Gerardo looks up to witness this.

"Well you should be," said Vilain as he sticks a knife into Billy's chest and roundhouse it to make it go in deeper.

"Nooo!" exclaimed Gerardo as they all got up and ran to Billy as the transport ship left.

"Hey, come on back down here and face us you fucking cowards!" exclaimed Christian.

Gerardo then picks up Billy's head and shoulders and says, "Billy, your gonna be okay, just stay with us."

"Sir, I'm sorry."

"no, its okay, it wasn't your fault."

Billy then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a letter and gives it to Gerardo and says, "Please sir, give this to my girlfriend on Naboo."

Billy then dies in Gerardo's arms as Brock then slides down a wall and then puts his hand on his face.

Christian then puts his right forearm across a wall and his face behind it.

HK then goes on a rampage and yells out, "Son of a Bitch!"

Daniel then goes over to him and brings him back to the group.

Bobby then goes over to comfort Gerardo as Anakin and Obi Wan run over to them and are in shock at what transpired here as Gerardo lloked at them with tears in his eyes.


	3. Change of Plans

**Coruscant**

The next day at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi Wan were reporting the events that transpired last night.

"We found the assasin and interrogated her and before she could answer she was shot by some poison dart," said Obi wan.

"Mmm, troubling this is," said Yoda.

"Yes, it seems that Senator Amidala is not safe here, so heres what were going to do, Obi Wan you have to find this other bounty hunter and bring him to us for questioning and Anakin you and the expendables are going with Senator Amidala to Naboo for her protection," said Mace Windu

"Yes master Windu," said Anakin as he bowed.

"speaking of the Expendables, where are they?" asked Ki Adi Mundi.

"Their burying their dead, apparently their was another group of assassins that ried to kill the senator and they tracked them down but their comrade billy was killed by their leader," answered Obi Wan.

"I'm sorry for their loss, but did they tell you the leader and the groups name?" asked Windu.

"Yes master windu, they said that the group is called the Sangs as the leader is Vilain," answered Anakin.

"The Sangs, that's not good, they are also a mercenary team for hire and are very dangerous, so watch yourselves if you sense their arrival," warned Master windu.

"Pardon me Master Windu, but Gerardo and his men lost someone they consider a brother and will want blood, so he and the others might go on a galactic hunt for them," said Anakin.

"That can't happen as they need to protect the senator, but if the sangs are anywhere near them, then they can deal with them," said windu as Anakin and Obi Wan bowed and left the council room.

Over at the cremation room, the expendables are circled around as Gerardo reads Billy's letter.

"Dear Elizabeth, I thought I would tell you that I miss you and that you don't have to worry as I have my brothers with me, the guys have been great to me, we have each others backs and I always look up to each and everyone of their wisdom, I plan on leaving after this mission, and when I get to see you I hope I'am still your man, love Billy."

The guys tilted their heads down as Gerardo then said, "why is it the ones that deserve to die, get to live, but the ones that deserve to live, have to die," said Gerardo.

"I don't know big bro, I guess that's how the force works," said Bobby.

"Hey guys, Obi Wan just sent us a transmission, telling us to get to the shuttle station as were going with Anakin and Padme to Naboo to protect her," said Brock.

"Screw that, I say we find those bastards and kill them!" exclaimed Christian.

"Yes!" exclaimed daniel.

"Agreement: We should kill them all nice and slow for what they did to Billy!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Daniel.

"We should start right here right now!" exclaimed Christian.

"YES!" exclaimed Daniel.

"no, I'm sorry guys but we can't abandon the mission, believe me I wanna get these guys just as much as you, but we can't," said Gerardo.

"He's right, we got a job to do, but what if we find out that the sangs are on the planet?" asked Bobby.

Gerardo then looks up and shows an angered look and says, "We track them, find them, and Kill them."

Later that day on the shuttle station, Padme, Anakin, and the guys are putting their stuff away as Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, I have a jedi, R2, and the Expendables with me, it will be fine," said Padme assuringly to her handmaiden.

"now Anakin, remember your training and remember that it's your duty to protect the senator," said Obi Wan.

"Yes master," said anakin as Gerardo stood beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Gerardo, I want to tell you how sorry I' am of your loss as Master Windu made it clear that if the group that attacked you is anywhere near you..."

"I know I know, we'll be able to get them then, but be careful with your investigation, you never know when your luck runs out," said Gerardo.

"Luck, in my opinion their is no such thing," said Obi wan jokingly as he shook Gerardo's hand as he exited the shuttle.

"Well guys, were going back to Naboo," said Brock.

"Well, I hope the food isn't bad on this ship," said Daniel.

"Believe me Daniel, we ate stuff far worse than what this ship has," said Christian.

**A few hours later...**

After being in the shuttle for a few hours, r2 is getting padme's meal as the cook shooed him away.

"Thank you r2," said Padme as he handed her her meal.

Christian was then putting his meal in a crockpot and using five lighter to cook the bottom and started putting his food in along with a couple of spices he brought with him.

Brock then takes a bite out of his meal and does a disgusting grunt as he says, "this taste like shit, how's yours?"

You can't complain about this stuff man, plan ahead fellas, that's all I'm gonna say, you know what if you were gonna die today or tomorrow, what would your last meal be, one choice?" asked Christian.

"Once Choice?" asked Brock.

"Probably be Cereal for you huh?" asked Christian back jokingly.

"Oh and what the hell is wrong with cereal!?" asked Brock a bit serious.

"answer: It's cliche."

Padme then does a little giggle as Anakina and Gerardo are smiling.

"You gotta be original, you see if you were and original broad thinking man, you be wanting that special type of cereal like earios, just like your ear, pour milk on them suckers, can't hear shit," said Christian humorously.

"For the record, my hearing is 20/20," said Brock seriously.

"Gerardo?" asked Christian.

Doughnuts and anything that kills you," answered Gerardo.

"That's me," chimed in Bobby.

"Me too," agreed Anakin.

Christian looks a bit shock and then says, "That's deep guys."

"haha, you think so?" asked Gerardo as he is smoking a cigar.

"Padme?" asked Christian.

"Crispy elegant Nuna, with plumb sauce, very sexy," answered Padme as Christian looks at her weird

"But I also like strudel," said Padme jokingly as Anakin and Gerardo blush.

"I'm starting to think the strudel is overrated," joked Christian as everyone laughed.

"and R2 and HK, I know you guys will go for oil any day,"said Christian.

"Agreement: You got that right," said HK as R2 chimed in a happy beep.

"Hey what about me?" asked Daniel.

Everybody then looks at daniel as he says," My favorite vegish dinner would be steamed vegetable platter and diced carrots."

Christian then gives him a what the fuck look as Daniel looks at Padme and goes, "But I really die, for some meat."

Gerardo then looks at Padme, then looks back at Daniel and says, "Then your gonna starve my friend."

Then everyone starts laughing as Gerardo then says, "Alright time to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"But Gerardo I'm not done eating yet," said Christian.

But the guys have already left him as he shrugs his shoulders and starts eating.


	4. Settling and then Leaving

**Naboo**

the next day, the shuttle arrives at Theed as Padme, Anakin, R2, and the Expendables are leaving the shuttle and on their way to the palace.

"You know guys when i was queen, I was to young, didn't really have the experience," said Padme.

"Well I heard you did a great job," complimented Anakin.

"Yeah, I also heard they tried to ammend the constitution so that you can stay as the queen," added Gerardo.

"no, I was relieved of my two terms, but when the queen asked me to be senator of Naboo, I couldn't refuse," said Padme.

"Well I agree with here, I think the Republic needs you," said anakin.

"well I'm glad that you chose to serve," said Gerardo.

"As am I," added in Anakin.

**A few minutes later...**

At the meeting chamber, Senator Amidala is having a meeting with the queen and her royal council.

"If the senate decides to create an army, it will push us into a civil war," said Padme.

"I's unthinkable, there hasn't been a full scaled war since the formation of the Republic," said one of the councilmen

"Do you see anyway to bring the Sepratist back into the Republic?" asked the Queen

"Not if their threatened, my guess is that they'll turn to the Trade Federation and the Commernce Guild for help," answered Padme.

"It's outrageous that after four trials in the Supreme court, nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis" said the same councilman.

"Wow talk about politics," said Bobby.

"Yeah, I can't that scumbag is still the viceroy," said Brock.

"And not only that, we might actually have a war," said Christian.

"Conclusion: If it does happen, I will enjoy the fighting."

"HK, we might not even get involved, what do you think Gerardo?" asked Daniel

"All I'm saying is this, if were hired for a job for the Republic against the sepratist, were doing that job," answered Gerardo.

The queen then looks at Padme then says, "We must keep our faith in the Republic."

Then the queen and all the council members rise as they are about to leave.

"The day we stop believing Democracy can work, is the day we lose it," said the Queen.

"Lets pray that day never comes," said Padme.

"In the mean time we must consider your own safety," said the Queen as she looked at Anakin and the Expendables.

"What is your suggestion Master jedi and Expendables?" asked the same councilman.

"Oh Anakin isn't a jedi yet, he's only a padawan learner, but I was thinking..." said Padme before she was interrupted.

"Hold on a minute," said anakin

"Excuse me," said Padme.

"Oh shit, talk about putting some one down," said brock in a whispered tone.

"I was thinking about living in the Lake country, there's some places out there that are very isolated," said Padme.

"Excuse me, did you say, Lake Country as in Lake House?" asked bobby.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Padme.

"Well other than your attitude, which has come out of nowhere, staying in a damn Lake house is something I don't appreciate," said bobby angrily as he walked out.

"I'm sorry Senator, i'll go talk to him," said Gerardo as he ran after him

"Well, that is a perfect place to stay hidden senator," said the queen.

**About three hours later...**

Anakin, R2, Padme, and the Expendables arrive at the Lake House as they leave their boat and go up the stairs.

"We use to come here after school, we used to swim to this island everyday, I love the water, we used to lay out in the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing," said Padme.

"Well that's beautiful Padme, I think that..."

Gerardo then turns around and sees Bobby's face as it's with anger and sorrow as he looked at them and then walked in.

"What's been wrong with bobby, ever since Padme mentioned that we were staying here, he has been very angry at us, why is that?" asked Anakin.

"Well for one, he is not angry at you, he's angry at something else, anyway, Bobby used to live ina lakehouse, but his family was murdered," answered Gerardo.

Padme then gasped as she covered her mouth and then said, "Oh my gosh, I didn't know, who murdered them?"

"I can't tell the name, but it was no normal being, it was a IT, that's all I'm gonna say," answered Gerardo as he left to see Bobby.

**Another hour...**

At the fields, Padme is running on a field as Anakin is riding on a weird looking animal and falls off as Padme went to check on him as Gerardo watched in shock.

Padme then turns him over as he is laughing and their wrestling around.

Gerardo smiles a little bit as he then shows signs of jealousy.

Christian then walks beside him and say, "Ouch."

Gerardo then stares at him as he then heard some music as it's ride of the valkyries, as HK is playing it while Daniel Bryan is riding the same animal while doing a handstand.

"This is how it's done!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Show Off!" exclaimed Christian.

**A few more hours later...**

It's night as Bobby mitchell then wakes up as he is walking to the bathroom till he heard a familiar voice say, "Bobby Mitchell."

Bobby then flipped out a little bit and asked, "who's there?"

Then a strange red dot began to grow in the sink as a voice was going on, "What, you don't remember me?"

The dot then exploded as blood was everywhere and Bobby then ran out of the abthroom and sat beside the fireplace as he looked around he turned to his right and saw a balloon.

"No, it can't be," said Bobby to himself.

"But it is," said the familiar voice as bobby looked at the direction of the voice to see a clown.

"No, that's impossible, your dead!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Dead no, become stronger yes, did you really think that you can kill me, you and all your friends," said the clown.

"No your not there, your not real, your not even Pennywise, your just an allusion," said bobby.

"no Mitchell, I'm as real as you can ever get and soon I will have my revenge on not just you, but on all your friends as well, because I will kill them first nice and slow, just like your family," said Pennywise as he showed him his sharp fangs and started laughing.

"No, Gerardo, He's back, Pennywise is back!"

Everybody then runs out of their rooms to check on bobby as he is covering his head as Gerardo is trying to snap him out.

"bobby listen to me, he's not here, he's been dead for over 15 years, snap out of it!"

bobby then snapped out of his trance as he hugged Gerardo while crying.

"Padme, if we don't get him out of this Lake house, it's going to kill him, "said Gerardo.

**the next day...**

Everybody is at the hangar as Anakin and Gerardo are talking.

"I can't believe were going back to Tatooine," said Gerardo.

"I know it's been a while, but i need to find my mother," said Anakin,

"Right, and don't worry, we'll find your mother," said Gerardo.

"Thank you, but I have, why was bobby saying that name Pennywise?" asked Anakin.

"Because, remember when I said IT, IT is Pennywise the Dancing Clown," answered Gerardo.

"That name sounds familiar," said anakin.

"And it should be, Pennywise was a infamous bounty hunter or mercenary that killed his targets for pleasure, even the Hutts feared him," said Gerardo.

"So what did this had to do with Bobby?" asked anakin.

"Well, Pennywise just wanted to kill for pleasure this time and started with bobby and his family, Bobby was only about 5 or 6 during that time, he murdered them all in front of his eyes, he was about to kill Bobby till I showed up, i then adopted Bobby and raised him as my own, now I know it's only been 15 years and bobby hasn't forgotten it, but I think bobby saw more than an allusion last night," answered Gerardo.

"So you think he's still alive?" asked Anakin.

"It's possible, but let's get going, we have to find your mother," said Gerardo as they boared Padme's nebula cruiser.


	5. Ambush

**Tatooine**

Padme's personal starship enters Tatooine as she, Anakin, and the guys exit the ship as Gerardo asks, "So who are we looking for here in Mos Espa?"

"And old friend of ours, "answered Anakin.

Without the guys knowing, someone was spying on them as he told someone about them via radio.

Back over to the guys, Padme decides to stop as she is wanting to have a conversation with Bobby as she stops him and says, "Hey bobby, about back at Naboo with the palace and the lake house, I'm sorry."

"Ah it's okay," answered bobby calmly.

"No it's not okay, because I didn't know about what happened to you when you were a kid," said Padme as she covered her mouth.

Bobby then just stared at her as she then said, "Oh my, I'm really sorry Bobby about mentioning that."

"Gerardo told you didn't he?"

"Me and anakin both yes."

Bobby then looked away a little bit then turned back around and said, "Okay, here's what happend, it was about 15-16 years ago, I was little during that time, and I lived in a lakehouse in Alderann, I was real happy there, my dad was always working but he would help me with stuff, but my brother and sister would always look out for me and stand up for me in schools, and my mom, she was beautiful, she always told me that she wills always love me no matter what, till one Dad, IT happened."

"IT, as in Pennywise, that name you mentioned back at Naboo?"

"Yes, I don't know the reason why but he targeted my family, right there in front of my eyes he killed ate them all, right in front of me, he laughed the whole time, I can still remember the laugh, it was horrible, twisted, wicked, just pure evil, he then tried to kill me to till Gerardo arrived, he rescued me and raised me, till I met Pennywise again and this time, I wasn't afraid of him, all I thought was revenge."

"And so you killed him?"

"Back then yes, after back at Naboo, I don't know, but I do know is this, he already killed the people I cared about, he not gonna kill the ones I care about now, that's why I don't fall in love."

"What, you don't want to fall in love with someone?"

"Yeah, so that if Pennywise did come back, he wouldn't kill her to."

"That's crazy talk, your not a jedi, you can fall in love for whoever you want."

"Then how will I know that then?"

"Trust me, you'll get that feeling when you see a girl that you think is special."

"Hey what are you two doing, come on we have to find Anakin's old friend!" shouted Daniel.

"Think about it Bobby."

Padme then walks off as Bobby stands and looks down for a little bit and then walks towards the guys.

Over at a small but familiar shop a toydarian is then yelling at a droid as he accidently dropped his tool as it landed on his foot.

Anakin then greeted the toydarian, as he greeted him as Watto, and the two started having a conversation as Watto then squinted his eyes as he then asks, "Ani, little Ani?"

Anakin then picks up the droid head that Watto was repairing as he then put it back down.

"Ha, you are Ani, what do you know a Jedi!"

Watto then looked around and saw the his six familiar companions, "Hey I remember you guys to, you were the ones that beat me in that podrace ten years ago, well despite that it's great to see you guys to, say maybe you seven would help me find some deadbeats that owe me a lot of money."

"My mother Watto?" asked Anakin.

Watto looks a bit confused till Gerardo chimed in, "Were looking for his mother Shimi."

"Ah Shimi, well I sold her, I don't own her anymore."

"You sold her?" asked Anakin a little bit agitated.

"Did you know who bought her?" asked Christian.

"Yeah, his name is Owen Lars, but the man did more than buy her, he freed her and married her, hoho how do you like that."

"Well do know where he lives?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, he owns a Moisture Farm somewhere outside Mos Eisley, come inside and I'll give you the coordinates."

But before they can go in, Anakin grabs Padme and moves her as a blaster shot went right past her.

They all turned around to see a sniper as he radioed in somebody.

"Who the hell is that!?" asked Bobby

"Answer:I recognize that uniform, it's one the Sangs, their here in Mos Espa."

"Well men, you remember master Windu's orders, let's go hunting!" exclaimed Gerardo as he whipped out his gun and started running at the direction of the sniper.

"Padme, get inside with Watto till it's safe to come out," said Anakin.

"Okay, you guys be careful."

Anakin then started running towards the guys position as Padme looked on.

The Sniper then is running as he then runs into a medium size group of the Sangs.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here now!?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The Expendables, their..."

Then a knife is shown going through his throat as Gerardo finishes the line for him, "Coming."

"Oh shit!" exclaimed one of the Sangs as he tried to shoot at him but got shot by Bobby as a massive firefight starts.

Brock, with his machinegun like rifle, started firing at some of them till he dropped it and charged at them and did some MMA moves on some of them.

Christian ran out of ammo to his gun and then dropped it and whipped out a pistol as he shot a sang in the head.

Daniel then charged at one with a running knee and then shot the other three in front of him and shot the one he knocked out.

HK shot five of them till one of them blunted him with his gun, "Ah, never piss me off!"

Hk then grabbed the sang and headbutted him as he kneed him in the stomach and then broke his neck.

Anakin then showed up and started cutting down some Sangs.

Bobby and Gerardo then went back to back as they started shooting at any Sang in their sight.

Suddenly, the Sangs numbers begin to grow and grow till they heard a yell.

Everyone then looked up to see a man dressed in red and black with a mask, two pistols and two katanas come down and start slicing while saying, "Oh yeah baby, I have been waiting for this for a long time!"

The mysterious man then shot at a few Sangs till one shot at him but it didn't kill him as the man said, "Nice try, but that's happened plenty of times jerkoff."

_"You said Jerkoff, hehe." _the mysterious man's screwball voice.

**"Could have came up with something better like Bitch, Faggot, cocksucker, etc."** said the mysterious man's smart voice.

"Ah fuck it, it's just a name!"

The guys then decimate all the sangs as the mysterious man walked towards them.

"Well well, if it isn't my adopted son G-man."

"Wade Wilson, or should I call you Deadpool now?" asked Gerardo.

"Deadpool, Wade, Cunt, Ladies man, it all doesn't matter G-baby," answered Gerardo.

Gerardo then smiled as he walked over and hugged his adopted father as they both laughed.

"I see your still crazy Wade."

"Well what the hell did you think, that I would be the opposite of insane?"

"Not really, haha, you remember the guys don't you Wade?"

"Oh yes, your little bitches..."

HK walked a little bit towards him.

"HEY Hey, I'm just kidding, lay down doggy and I will give you a treat."

"This guys a nut," whispered Daniel to HK.

"Tell me about it."

"Well I was just kidding guys and let me just say that it's an honor and privelage to meet you."

"Who me?" asked Everyone except Daniel.

"No him, the Goatface guy, Daniel Bryan I believe."

"Okay, I don't have a... wait you think I'm betetr than them?"

"Hell yeah man, your the Alpha male out of this wolfpack."

Daniel then smiled as HK then said, "Asshole."

"And who is this cockstain?" asked Deadpool indicating Anakin.

"Oh Wade, this Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan."

"OOH a jedi, say can you do that little magic stuff with you hands or better yet use that lightsaber glow thingy?"

Anakin looked at him weird as Gerardo was smiling.

"Anyways Wade, what are you doing here?"

"Oh as you can see, like the badass I'am, I'm on a mission to mop the Sangs."

"Really, who hired you?"

"I believe it was some woman that claimed to be a handmaiden of a senator, which by the way I fucked that handmaiden before she left."

Everyone laughed except for Anakin.

"Alright Wade, so do you wanna stick with us."

"No bro, since my target isn't here, I'm gonna have to get off this piece of shit of a planet, well i'll catch you dicksuckers later."

Deadpool then used a grappling hook as he then flew away while saying, "Wheee!"

"Okay that was weird," said Brock.

"Yeah, forget Jar Jar HK, that guy is a freak, "Said Christian.

"Denial: Naw, Jar Jar is definitely a freak."

"I don't know I like him," said Daniel.

"Of course you would Daniel, he praised you more than us," said Bobby.

"Gerardo, why did he call you son?" asked Anakin.

"Because Anakin, he's my adoptive father," answered Gerardo.


	6. Meeting the Lars and Tusken Massacre

**Tatooine**

Over at a random spot, near the Lars Homestead, The ship has been landed and Padme, Anakin, R2, and the guys have exited the ship till padme says, "R2, stay with the ship."

R2 then complied and returned to the ship while the guys were heading to the house and saw a very familiar droid.

"That droid looks very familiar," said Brock.

"Yeah, because it's C-3po, Anakin's droid," said Daniel.

"Only he's not naked," said Christian.

The guys then approach the droid as Threepio said, "Oh, how might I be of service, C-..."

"3po?" asked Anakin as he approached the droid.

"Oh, oh the maker, master Ani, I knew you would return, I knew it, and miss Padme, oh my," said Threepio.

"Hello Threepio," said Padme.

"And oh my, your back as well masters Gerardo, Bobby, Christian, Daniel, Brock, and HK."

"It's good to see you too Threepio," said Gerardo.

"Yeah, you all finished and not naked," said Christian.

"Despite that rude remark, I'am so pleased to see you all, just what are you all doing here?"

"I came to see my mother," answered Anakin.

"Oh, um, I think perhaps we better go indoors."

"What was that all about?" asked Bobby.

"Something probably happened," answered Gerardo.

They then enter the moisture farm as a young couple greets them, "Master Owen, might I present eight important visitors..."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"And I'm Gerardo Mullins and these are my friends: Bobby Mitchell, Christian Bishop, Daniel Bryan, Brock Lesnar, and HK-47."

"Owen Lars and this is my girlfriend Beru."

"Hello."

"I'm Padme," said Padme randomly.

"I guess i'm your stepbrother, I had a feeling you might show up someday."

"Is my mother here?"

"No she's not, "Answered a voice as everyone looked at the direction.

coming over towards them is a man in a wheelchair as he extends his hand out and says, "Cleeg Lars, Shimi is my wife."

Anakin and the guys shook his hand as he then says, "We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

Anakin looks down at first as Gerardo patted him on the shoulder as they went into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, everyone sat down as Beru was making drinks as Cleeg was explaining what was going on, "It was just before dawn, they came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken raiders, your mother had gone out early, as she always did, to pick up mushrooms, growing on the vaporators, from the tracks she was about halfway home, when they took her, those tuskens walk like men, but their vicious, mindless monsters, the others already went out after her, only four of them came back, I be out there with them but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore, until I heal, I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month, there's little hope that she lasted this long."

Anakin looks to the side as Gerardo asked, "Anakin?"

Anakin then gets up as Owen asks, "Where are you going?"

"To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead son, accept it," said Cleeg as anakin looked to the side.

Padme looks at Gerardo as they then both look at Anakin with a worried expression.

Anakin then exits the moisture farm as Padme goes after him with the others looking on.

"Poor Anakin," said Bobby

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," said Brock.

"Theory: Since Anakin is in an emotional wreck, it is more likely he will do something stupid."

"I'll go out there then and talk to him," said Gerardo as he got up and left.

Gerardo then steps outside as Padme walks towards him with a sad look.

"Padme, what's wrong?"

"Anakin is going after the Tusken raiders, I'm scared he might get killed."

"Which way did he go?"

"He went that way."

"Alright, I'll go after him."

Gerardo then hops on a speeder as Padme says, "Be careful Gerardo."

Gerardo nods his head as he activated his speeder and went after Anakin.

Gerardo is then seen riding his speeder through vasts amounts of deserts and cliffs as he then stops at a jawa camp as they tell him where Anakin went and the location of the tusken camp.

It's nightfall as Gerardo stops his speeder ans sees the Tusken camp and looks through his binoculars as he sees something going on down there.

"What the..."

Then Gerardo looks on in horror as he sees anakin killing the Tuskens along with the women and children as he quickly rushes down there.

By the time he reaches the location, Anakin has slain them all as he is still slashing away.

"Anakin stop, you've done enough!"

But Anakin continues to slash the tents and the dead bodies as Gerardo tries to calm him down.

Gerardo then had no choice but to tackle him down, knocking his lightsaber off in the process, as he holds Anakin tightly as Anakin starts rambling, "They killed my mother, these monsters killed my mother!"

Anakin then starts crying as Gerardo is transforming his tight hold to a hug as he tries to comfort him and say, "It's okay Anakin, I'm sorry , I'm sorry."

Anakin still continues to cry as Gerardo also has a few tears go through his eyes, not just from the fact that Anakin's mother had died but mainly because he witnessed what Anakin had did to not just the tusken that killed his mother, but all the tuskens.

Anakin then stops crying as Gerardo then let him go as Anakin said, "We can't leave her here."

"I agree, we'll take back to the Lars Moisture Farm and give her a proper burial."

Gerardo then put his hand on Anakin's shoulder as Anakin walked through the tent, but Gerardo stayed where he was for a little bit as he was looking at the carnage that Anakin had caused as he saw the dead bodies of both the male, Female, and children tuskens as well as their pets.

Gerardo then steps inside the tent as he needed to help Anakin get his mother's corpse.


	7. Funeral and Message

**Tatooine**

Outside the Lars Moisture Farm, everyone was waiting outside as Anakin and Gerardo showed up, with Shimi's body, as anakin carried it to the house as Gerardo stopped and looked at him and then sighed.

Gerardo is then inside the house as he is sitting in a chair, smoking, as bobby walks in and sits next to him and asks, "What happened Gerardo?"

"Something very personal."

"How personal are we talking?"

"I'm talking about murder."

Bobby's eyes widened as he asked, "Anakin mercy killed her?"

"No, from what he told me, she died in his arms, I'm talking about what he did to the Tuskens."

"Well that's not bad, their mindless beast anyway."

"Your probably thinking the males, but it wasn't just them, it was the women, their pets, and the children as well."

"What?"

"yeah, anakin slaughtered them in cold blood, I can just remember watching him as he was cutting down a child, a child Bobby, that's not right, now it wasn't his fault as his anger got the best of him, but it was just shocking how he would do that."

"Did you stop him?"

"I wasn't able to save any of them, cause I wasn't able to reach them on time, but I was able to stop him from doing more damage to the buildings."

"Oh man, this is hard to believe."

"Bobby, we can't tell anyone, including the jedi, what happened."

"My lips are sealed, now come on, we have to attend the funeral."

Back outside, Shimi is buried as Lars had already made his final words to her as Anakin stepped up to say his final words.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, I wasn't strong enough, but I promise I won't fail again, I miss you, so much."

The guys then walk over and stand beside him as they know how Anakin feels about someone you care about as they to lost someone they cared about.

Suddenly R2 shows up as everyone looks at him as Padme asks, "R2, what are you doing here?"

R2 replies with a beep.

"He says there's a transmission from an Obi Wan Kenobi," translated Threepio

"Must be about his progress in the investigation," said Daniel

"Pardon me, but do you all know who this Obi Wan fello is?" asked Threepio.

The Expendables then looked at him with a "your a dumbass" look.

In the ship, Obi Wan is shown, via hologram, as he says, "Guys, my long range transmitter has been knocked out, retransmit this to Coruscant."

The guys look at Padme as she pushes a button as Obi Wan's transmission has reached Coruscant.

"I tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett as well as the Sangs to a droid Foundary on Geonosis, the Trade Federation is taking part of creating a droid army here, and it is clear that viceroy Gunray is behind the assasination attempts on Senator Amidala, the Commernce Guild and the Coporate Alliance have pledge their allegience to Count Dooku and are forming a...wait, wait."

Obi Wan is then showed being ambushed by a droideka as Padme looks on in shock as she looks at the guys.

"Those son of a bitches knew he was there," said Brock.

Mace Windu then pops up, " Anakin, Expendables, we will deal with count Dooku, the most important thing for you guys is to remain where you are, protect the senator at all costs, and that is your first priorities."

"Understood Master," said anakin.

"You got it Master Windu," said Gerardo.

The transmission ends as Padme says, "They'll never make it over there in time to save him, they have to come halfway across the galaxy."

"I agree, we have to go over there and help him," agreed Christian.

Padme then activates a little map as she says, "Look, Geonosis is only a parsec away."

"Theory: With that being said, we will have time to save him."

"If he is alive," said Anakin.

"Ani are you just gonna sit here and let him die, he's your friend, your mentor..."

"He's like my father, but you heard master Windu, he gave me and the guys strict orders to stay here."

"He's got a good point Padme, we are under strict orders," agreed Gerardo.

"He gave you orders to protect me, and I'm going to rescue Obi Wan, and since you all are protecting me, then you guys are going to have to go with me."

"and you know what Gerardo, we also get a chance to get our hands on the sangs again, maybe even Vilain this time," said Bobby.

"Very good point Bobby, lets do this."

anakin then smiles as he sits on a chair as Threepio sits down as well and shakes a little.

"what's the matter threepio, nervous driver," joked Christian.

"Very funny, but yes I never flew a ship before."

"Mocking: A droid that's never flown a ship, how shocking, even I could fly this rust bucket."

christian then laughs as Threepio says, "How rude."

Daniel then walks over to threepio as he says, "don't worry Threepio, they always tease me too."

"Yeah Threepio, listen to the Goatman," joked Christian.

Daniel is then huffing and puffing as he said, "For the last time, I do not have a Goatface!"

"Calm statement: Daniel cool down, it was only a joke, we can't help it if you have this big bushy beard on your face."

"Well, hey what do you mean big bushy beard, it's beautiful and..."

"Hey, hey, enough, please this is really serious and you guys are fooling around!" exclaimed Padme.

Everyone then looks at her in shock as she turned around and started turning red as Anakin and Gerardo smiled as they started the ship.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Padme.

"Ah don't worry about it, it shut them up real good," said Gerardo as he looked at them while smiling as the three of them flipped him off.


	8. Sneaking and trapped in Geonosis

**Geonosis**

The ship then arrives at Geonosis as Christian says jokingly, "Oh what a beautiful place."

"Yeah no wonder it's near Tatooine," agreed Brock

"Quiet guys, we need to figure a way in," said Bobby

"Hey guys, there's a crater that leads to some underground base," said Padme as she shows it on her computer.

"That'll work," said Both Anakin and Gerardo as they steered the ship into the crater.

Once they landed, the guys were readying their weapons as Padme and Anakin put on some cloaks.

"Whoa, Whoa Padme, you can't come," said Gerardo.

"why not?"

"Cause didn't you hear Obi Wan, Both Jango and the Sangs are here, they will kill you at sight," answered Daniel.

"Don't worry, I have you guys to protect me, and besides I don't won't to get involved in a war, so I'll have to do a diplomatic solution."

"Statement: Like that would work."

Everyone stares at HK as he says, "I'm just saying."

The guys then exit the ship as they entered the building and see that their in a catacomb.

"Stay sharp guys, there could be hostile geonosians here," said Gerardo.

Suddenly as they were walking a geonosian tried to jump them but anakin cut it in half as the guys opened fire.

A Gonosian tried to jump HK as Hk grabbed it by the neck and then snapped it.

Padme ran to the door as the guys were not far behind her.

As soon as they closed and locked the door, the ramp began to move forward as all of them fell in separate ramps.

"Well that could have been worse," said Christian.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Brock

"Answer: We seem to be in a droid factory."

Then suddenly more Geonosians, this time with guns, began to fly towards them.

"Here comes more bugs!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Good!" exclaimed HK

The guys then fire at the Geonosians as one tried to grab Daniel, but he roundhouse kicked it in the face.

Brock was able to jump and grab one as he pulled it down and slammed it as Blood splattered over Brock's face.

Gerardo then shoots a geonosian at the head as he noticed something falling down as it stopped, Padme rolled out.

"Hey guys, It's Padme, we have to get to her!" exclaimed Gerardo

The guys, while shooting, head towards her as they were able to reach her as Gerardo asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where's Anakin?"

"We don't know, we thought he was with you," said Bobby

Suddenly more Geonosians showed up as as the guys readied their weapons.

Suddenly the floor collapsed as the guys fell through it.

"Guys!" shouted Padme as a geonosian grabbed her.

The guys survived the fall as Gerardo activated one of their light gadgets as he sees a massive rock pile as he turns to the guys and asks at first, "Is anyone okay?"

"Our asses hurt, but were fine," answered Christian.

"Well that's to bad, cause were gonna be here for a while," said Gerardo

Daniel then begins to puff up as he yell out, "No, No, Noooo!"

"Daniel give it a rest, saying no isn't gonna help anything," said bobby.

"It would be pretty cool if it did," said Daniel.

**A few moments later...**

The guys are just sitting there as Brock says, "This sucks."

"Because were gonna go out this chicken shit way?" asked Christian

"Something like that," answered Brock.

Hk then walks up with a pipe as he says, "statement: It ain't over yet kids, I got a plan, everybody calm down."

everyone looks at each other as Hk looks at the wall then pops out his knife and scratching little crumbs of it in the pipe as he says, "Phosphate rock."

Bobby then looks at Gerardo as he asks, "what's he doing?"

"Probably making a bomb," answered Gerardo.

"Are you serious?" asked Bobby.

"Ask him," said Gerardo.

"Whatcha doing HK?" asked Bobby

"Answer: Making a bomb, do you mind."

Bobby then looks at Gerardo as he says, "a homicidal droid with brains."

"Scary," agreed bobby

HK then puts away the knife as he says, "Informational query: Phosphate rock, has got a density of 8.2, melting point 44.2 centergrade, guys, I need some powder from the detanators fast."

Daniel, Brock, and Christian look at Gerardo as he says, "Do it, the droid use to be a chemical Engineer."

"Added agreement: with the mind of a full bright scholar."

Hk then hands the pipe to Christian as he says, "Pour it in the pipe."

"The big droid might be up to something," said Gerardo to Bobby.

"Do you think?" asked Bobby.

"Probably not," answered Gerardo.

"Exclamation: Need some help with that, let's go!"

"Here, go blow yourself up," said Christian as he handed HK the pipe.

"Question: Gerardo, may I borrow your lighter?"

Gerardo then tosses the lighter to HK as he says, "I better get that back."

Hk then lights the ligher up as he says, "Exclamation: Better get back, it's gonna be loud!"

Everybody gets back as HK, who already lit his bomb, placed it and then head back towards the others as they waited for it to blow up.

After a few seconds, it looks like it's gonna blow but then blows out as everyone sighs as HK says, "Conclusion: The Phosphate must have been damped."

"Yeah right," said Bobby sarcastically.

"Or you suck," joked Brock.

"There's that," agreed Christian.

"Even though your a droid HK, don't cry," joked Daniel.

HK then handed the lighter back to Gerardo as he says, "You almost came up with an idea."

Then a loud noise starts as a massive drill penetrates through the wall as the guys pick up their weapons and look over to see who the pilot was.

Suddenly Deadpool pops out as he says, "I'm back you bunch of cocksuckers."

Gerardo laughs a little as he says, "How ya doing Wade?"


	9. Arena Battle

**Geonosis**

The guys are out of the hole as Gerardo is talking to Deadpool as he asks, "so what are you doing here Wade, I thought you work alone?"

"Duh numbnuts, but since I figured that Vilain and the Sangs are here, and you guys wanted some payback, I guess I would help you guys get that."

"Wait a second, how did you know we were here?" asked Bobby as he joined in on the conversation.

"Well lazer brain, I followed you fuckers here in a small ship, duh."

"Charming answer," joked Christian.

"Thank you, your a jackass," said Deadpool jokingly back.

"Okay enough of the jokes, do you know where anakin and Padme are?" asked Gerardo.

"Who, oh you mean the love birds?"

"Yeah, wait what?" asked Gerardo.

"Oh well I'm sorry son, if you were gonna get that fine piece of pussy, that jedi beat you to it, they made out before they were sent to get executed."

"Well that's... wait their about to be executed!?" asked Daniel.

"Well last I saw they were, along with another jedi, but I left that boring stuff and decided to find you guys, and before you ask, theri at the Arena."

"then we have no time to lose, let's go!" exclaimed Gerardo.

"Exclamation: Finally some real action!"

**A few minutes later...**

The guys have made it to an entry way, as they see a battle going on.

"what, a battle, dammit I have missed everything," complained Deadpool.

"Well it looks like the jedi arrived on time, I guess We were wrong," said Brock.

"Well enough about that, let's do what we do and kick some ass," said Gerardo as he ran through the entrance.

"You heard him boys, let's do this!" exclaimed Bobby.

they then all ran in and are inside the arena as they are shooting at Geonosians that are shooting at the jedi from the balcony.

"Goodbye," said HK as he kicked a Geonosian over the balcony.

Down below, Anakin and Padme look up as they see the guys and Deadpool fighting the Geonosians and shooting at some droids, as Padme says "It's the guys, their okay."

"Well it's a good thing to, we need all the help we can get."

Deadpool then sees a Geonosian turret shooting as his smart concious says, "**Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"**

"Yep, sure am."

Deadpool then runs over to the turrets position as he jumps in front of it as he places a charge in the gun hole as he does a backflip to get away from it as the turret explodes.

Everyone then, except Daniel lowers themselves down from the balcony, as Daniel sees a long line of droid reinforcements.

"May the force be with me."

Daniel then with a yell dives off the balcony and lands on the droids as he starts blasting a bunch of them as he runs back into the battlefield.

Brock is blasting at some droids till a super battledroid shows up as Brock says, "Oh, so it looks like their making their droids bigger, badder, and better, well quite frankly, so am I."

Brock then charges at the droid as he lifts him up and slams him, mma style, to the ground as he elbows his face off and blasts him.

HK and Daniel then reunite as Daniel says, "So HK, are you having fun?"

"Answer: Yes, yes I'am."

Then a droideka shows up as HK jumps over it as he lands on it as he rips the wires out of it with his arm knife and then shoots it as it is destroyed.

"Show off."

Anakin and Padme are in a chariot as Gerardo shows up as Anakin says, "Nice of you to show up."

"Sorry if we were late, we had to wait in the waiting room."

"I thought you guys were dead, how did you guys get out?" asked Padme.

"WoooHoooo!"

Deadpool is then shown on top of a Superbattledroid as he has a katana placed on top of it and is controlling it as he is blasting droids with both it's lazers and his pistol.

"Who's that?" asked PAdme.

"My father, but anyway, what's this I hear about you two making out?" asked Gerardo as he shot a droid in the head.

"Gerardo, please don't tell the jedi about us, we love each other and plan on marrying each other after this on Naboo," begged Padme as she shot a geonosian.

"More than that, you guys are invited to the wedding with you as my best man, so please Gerardo, do this for us."

"Gerardo hesitates a little then sighs and says, "alright, I won't tell the jedi, your secret is safe with us, now let's turn some droids into scrape."

Gerardo then runs off, and swings his gun at a droids head as it pops off.

Over at another are, Obi Wan and Bobby meet each other as he says, "Well I was wondering when you guys were going to show up."

"Yeah we got a bit hold up, but were okay," said bobby as he shot a superbattledroid.

"Look out!" yelled Obi Wan as Bobby dodges a huge spiked arm as he turned around to see an Acklay.

Obi Wan then cuts down the arms as bobby shoots it in the eye as the Acklay laid dead.

"thanks," said bobby.

"It's no problem my friend."

Christian is then in another area as he witnesses Mace Windu cut Jango's head off.

"whoa, and I thought the jedi were supposed to show mercy."

Then he turns around to see R2 help C-3po as he pops the head off and drags it away.

"Okay, that's fucked up," said Christian as he shot a geonosian without looking.

Everyone is the surrounded in a circle as Dooku orders the droids to stop as he says, "master Windu, you have fought valiantly, worthy of the recongnition of the archives of the jedi order, but now it is finished, surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku," replied Windu.

"then, I'm sorry old friend, but surely the expendables will give a different answer."

"Well dooku, the way I see it, since your having pieces of scum like Vilain and the Sangs joing your group, I don't think so, cause after were done with them, were coming for you," said Gerardo.

"Then I' am sorry for you too," said Dooku as he nodded.

The droids then point their weapons at them as Bobby says, "Gerardo, you got a plan."

"Working on it."

"look!" shouted Padme as everyone looks up to see gunships that are firing at the droids as their doors reveal to show the newly acquired Clone Troopers and Master Yoda.

The gunships land as Gerardo says, "Alright guys, time to separate, Wade and Bobby your with me, the rest of you find a gunship."

Everyone does that, while Brock got shot in the leg and helped by two clonetroopers to board the gunship, as they flew off away from the Arena.


	10. Battle of Geonosis and chasing Vilain

**Geonosis**

The gunships are flying over as Gerardo contacts Christian and says, "Yo Bishop, you guys okay?"

"Yeah were fine, Brock got banged up in the leg, but he'll be fine though."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think there's a battle going on down there," said Gerardo.

"Hell yeah, what should we do?" asked Daniel who joined the conversation.

"You three join in, but keep Brock out, we don't need him to injure himself even more, me, Bobby, and Wade are going after Vilain and the Sangs."

"Ok Boss, good luck," said bishop.

We then see Bishop and the others as Bishop goes to the cockpit and says, "Hey pilot, land us in that Assembly area."

"Yes sir."

The gunship lands as Bishop, Daniel, and HK make their way to a clone commander as he says, "Sirs, I have five special commando units awaiting your orders sirs."

"Right, let's just charge at them for now and see what happens next," said Bishop.

"Oh man, our first actual major battle, I can't wait," said Daniel happily.

"Agreement:This should be fun."

"Hey, what about me!?" asked Brock.

"Brock, Gerardo said you need to stay out of this, your hurt pretty bad man," answered Bishop.

"But I can still fight!" exclaimed Brock.

"Sorry Brock, but it's Gerardo's orders."

"Mister Lesnar, perhaps to the command center with us you should!" exclaimed Yoda.

Brock then sighs as he says, "fine, good luck you guys."

Brock is then helped to Yoda's gunship as they overlook Bishop, Daniel, and HK leading their squad into battle as they are gunning down droids.

Back at Gerardo's gunship, Gerardo sees a speeder as it is Vilain as Bobby yells out, "there he is, let's shoot him down!"

"No wait, he doesn't notice us," said Gerardo.

"So what, that asshole won't see it coming, so let's fry him!" argued Deadpool.

"what I'm meaning is, we need to follow him to his escape ship, so here's what we need to do, you two are going to deal with his men, I'll deal with Vilain."

"Ok Gerardo, let's do this for Billy," agreed Bobby.

"Fine, but I get the credit for doing it," said Deadpool.

Back in the battle field, Daniel kicks a Battledroid as HK rips off another one's head and kicks the body into a group of them.

"So fun huh?"

"Answer: YES, YES, YES."

A hailfire droid is rolling towards them till Bishop crawled on top of it and placed a detanator on it as he jumped out and it exploded.

"Whoo hooo, now that's what I call an explosion!" exclaimed Bishop.

"They then look over to see a lone clone trooper, from their squad, as he was able to hold his own against a barrage of droids, as he picked up two pistols from his fallen comrades and took down any droids in his path.

The Trooper is then covered in oil as he double shot the bodies as he walks over to the three of them as he says, "Something wrong sirs?"

"That is impressive shooting soldier, what's your name?" asked Bishop as he shot a superbattledroid in the face, while he was not looking.

"My designation is CT-7567," answered the trooper.

"Say what, you mean you don't have a name trooper?" asked Daniel.

"No sir, we've only been assigned numbers sir."

"Statement: How shocking, and to think only droids have numbers instead of names."

"Well that's about to change trooper, for now on your called Rex," said Daniel.

"Rex sir?"

"That's right, the way you fought and handled yourself is like an old extinct creature known as the T-Rex, so for now on your called Rex," answered Bishop.

"Thank you sir."

"Statement: Now let's shut up and get back to the battle."

"My thoughts exactly sir," said Rex excitedly as they charged back into battle.

Back at Gerardo's gunship, the gunship is following vilain as he then notices them and at full speed drives away from them.

"Shit, he saw us, follow him at full speed!" exclaimed Gerardo.

They chased after him through cliffs, rocky terrain, and caves till they finally reached Vilains personal hanger.

Gerardo, Bobby, and Deadpool exit as he says to the pilot, "Pilot. go back and pick up Bishop, Daniel, and HK and bring them here if you can."

"Yes sir."

The gunship goes away as Gerardo ask, "Are you guys ready?"

Bobby cocks his weapons as Deadpool pulls out his katanas as they both say, "Hell Yeah!"

At the command center, Yoda, Brock, and a Clone commander are looking at the battle as Brock is a bit worried.

"Nothing to fear mister Lesnar, as your friend, safe they are."

"That's good to know master yoda, I just hope your right."

"The droid army is in full retreat," said the Clone commander.

"Well done commander, bring us a ship."

"Wait, I'm going with you?" asked Brock.

"Yes, but your assistance I do not require, but guard the exit way you should."

Brock nods as they wait for a gunship.

Daniel, Bishop, HK, and Rex are coated in droid oil as they are yelling at the droids and geonosians, that are retreating, as the gunship lands and the pilot says, "Sirs, General Mullins requests your aid."

"Well then we better get going, come on guys."

The guys then enter the gunship as they fly towards the hanger till they see Padme on the ground.

"Hey wait a sec, that's padme!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Exclamation: Pilot, land us in this area real quick!"

"Yes sir."

The gunship lands as Daniel, Bishop, HK, and Rex approach her as Bishop says, "Hey Padme."

Padme then wakes up as Daniel asks, "are you okay?"

Padme nods as Rex then says, "Well sirs, we better report her back to the command center for medical attention."

"No, No, gather what troops you can we got to get to that hanger," said Padme.

"Whoa, Whoa, which hanger exactly?" asked Bishop

"A private one not far from here."

"Statement:That's where were heading."

"Then we need to hurry," said Padme.

"Alright then guys, let's head back to the gunship," said Bishop.

"Right away," said Rex.


	11. Fight in a Hanger

**Geonosis**

Inside the private hanger, Vilain has landed as Hector meets with him and says, "Vilain, we have to leave now, it will be only a matter of time before the Republic's new army comes for us."

"Indeed, but first, we must deal with our intruders."

"Intruders?"

"The Expendables are coming, gather our forces and set up a defense, after that we meet up with Count Dooku in these coordinates."

As a lot of Sangs are grouping up together, one of them gets shot in the face as they all turn around to see Bobby, Gerardo, and Deadpool blast away at them.

Bobby shot three of them in the chest as one of them tried to punch him, but instead he grabbed his arm, broke it and then shot him with his pistol.

Deadpool kept firing with his pistols, till he decided to whip out his katanas as he charged at some of the Sangs and started cutting them up as blood was splattering everywhere.

Gerardo fired at one sang in the face as he then whipped out his pistols and killed at least ten of them.

They all then ducked behind cover as Deadpool says, "Well shit guys, isn't this the best time you guys have ever had?"

"Well since were killing these assholes, it's my pleasure," answered Bobby.

"Where's Vilain?" asked Gerardo.

"I don't know, oh wait, there's the little bitch," answered Deadpool as he pointed over at a secret exit.

"I'm going after him!" exclaimed Gerardo.

"Okay good luck big brother," said Bobby as he shot a Sang.

"Tear his ass apart!" exclaimed Deadpool.

Gerardo then ran after him as Deadpool and Bobby looked at each other as Deadpool pierced his katana through a Sang and threw him over.

Over at another area, Vilain is trying to get inside his secretly hidden ship as Gerardo threw a mini knife at the ramp controls as Vilain turned around to see him and says, "Ah Gerardo Mullins, it's good to see you again."

Gerardo then points his gun at vilain as he says, "The pleasure's all mine, now I finally get a chance to wipe your face from this galaxy."

"come now Gerardo, I know that your a man of honor, so are you gonna kill me like a man or a sheep?"

Gerardo thinks about this for a while as he then throws down his gun and says, " I'll make a man out of you."

Vilain scoffs at this as they start walking around in circles.

Back at the hanger, Bobby and Deadpool are still fighting as Deadpool says, "Hey lame brain, I'll be back!"

"Wait where are you going!"

Bobby then shakes his head as he continues to cut down some sangs.

Then a Sang tries to attack him from behind as he then gets ran over by Deadpool inside mini car as Bobby says, "Where the hell did you find this?"

"Over there, well come on let's fuck up some sangs!"

Bobby gets in as they start driving while blasting at the Sangs.

Hector is then about to throw a knife at Deadpool, till bobby jumps out and tackles Hector as he then grabs his knife out from his hand and stabs him in the throat as bobby then says, "That one was for Billy."

Hector then dies as bobby continues to fire some more at the Sangs as Deadpool crashes his car at the transport, destroying it, as Deadpool jumps out and starts slicing some sangs.

Back over at the secret hanger Gerardo and Vilain are still walking in circles till they then start charging at each other as they start punching and kicking each other.

Vilain then knocks down Gerardo as he then says, "How pathetic."

"Pathetic huh?"

Gerardo then trips vilain as he then picks him up and throws him at a wal as he then runs towards him and starts pummeling him, till Vilain stabs Gerardo in the side as Gerardo backs off as Vilain says, "Tell me before I kill you, what was that idiot's, that I killed, name?"

Gerardo then gets up as he then picks up a chain and whips the knife away from Vilain as he then whips it around his neck and pulls him as Gerardo stabs vilain as Gerardo answers, "His name was Billy you son of a bitch."

Gerardo deepens the stab as blood comes out of vilain's mouth as he falls.

Back at the hanger, Bobby and Deadpool are catching their breath as they turn around to see Gerardo as Bobby says, "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over, Billy can rest in peace now."

"Fuck yes, good work my little bastard, now if you don't mind, I have a reward I need to collect," said Deadpool as he was leaving.

"Hey Wade, hope to see you again soon!" shouted Gerardo.

"We'll see."

Deadpool then disappears as Gerardo and Bobby hear noises coming their way as it was the guys and some clone troopers.

"Aw shit were to late," complained Christian.

"Thanks for not saving some for us," said Daniel.

"Insult: You bastards."

"My bad guys, but hey I got him," said Gerardo.

"Oh you got Vilain, awesome, tell us, did you kick his ass or did he whip your ass?" asked Daniel.

"It was kinda both till the end."

"Really, cause you look like shit," joked Christian.

Everyone chuckles as Bobby asks, "Hey what happened to Anakin, Padme, and Obi Wan?"

"Answer: Apparently Anakin and Obi Wan went after Dooku, they are both injured as they, Padme, and Brock are heading to Coruscant's medical facility to be treated."

"That's good to know HK, so trooper is there a gunship waiting for us?" asked Gerardo.

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, let's get out of this dust bowl."

"Finally, I didn't know which planet was worse, this one or Tatooine," said Daniel.

"Agreement: No kidding."

"By the way Guys, where's Deadpool?" asked Christian.

"He left, but don't worry, we'll see him again," answered Gerardo.


	12. Secrets

**Coruscant**

Back in Coruscant, Windu, Yoda, and Kenobi are having a meeting in the council room as Windu asks, "Where is Skywalker and the Expendables at?"

"They are escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo, also the Expendables were able to get Vilain and the Sangs as they will not be a problem to us anymore," answered Obi Wan.

"Good it is to hear that, but Dooku escape us he did, now a war there will be."

"Even so, the Expendables have agreed to become apart of the Republic and fight for us in this war," said Windu.

"Indeed, and I must say, the battle wouldn't have been a victory without the help of the clones and Expendables," said Obi Wan.

"Victory, victory you say, Master Obi Wan this is no victory, the shroud of the darkside has fallen, begun the Clone War has."

**Naboo**

Over at Naboo, Anakin and Padme are getting married as the only people witnessing this are R2, Threepio, and the Expendables.

Padme and Anakin then kiss as everyone claps.

Gerardo is then clapping slowly and looking a little bit in anger as he thinks Anakin stole Padme from him till Bobby put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Gerardo, let it go."

Gerardo sighs as he says, "Your right Bobby, besides now that were gonna be in a war, we better get ready for it."

"I've never been in a war before, this should be great," said Daniel.

"Agreement: Indeed, this should be fun."

"Easy guys, this is serious," said Bobby.

"Hey Brock, how's your leg?" asked Christian.

"A lot better, that Bacta really helps."

"I bet, to bad it couldn't help your ear," joked Christian

Brock flips him off as everyone laughs.

"Alright guys settle down, I think now is time for some recruiting," said Gerardo.

"Ooh, can we make an army!" exclaimed Daniel.

They shush him as Gerardo answers, "Not yet, let's give it time, but Bobby, you still have contact with your friends Jorge, Omar, and Anthony?"

"Yep, you want them to join?"

"Yes, we need all the help we can get, and after a while, we'll form the Expendable army, an army to help the Republic win this war against the Sepratist."

The guys then look on as Padme And Anakin are then looking at the sun as they are holding hands with Gerardo still a little bit upset.

**Alright guys, that's it for this book as we nod take a break from the main trilogy and put the pieces together with the the next upcoming book, Star Wars The Expendable Clone Wars and the TV episodes that follow, as they will fill in the gaps for the next upcoming book after them, Star Wars The Expendables Episode III: The Revenge of The Sith, but the Clone wars one will be started after an episode of my new and already popular book, Star Wars Republic Commando: The Walking Dead, and a prologue episode to the Star Wars the Reckoning tv series, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye**


End file.
